


Achillian

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, this one is pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mysterious young fellow visits Dan's merchant stall at the village market. He's very handsome, and looks out of place. He's far too well dressed to be from around here, isn't he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> thiS ONE IS GONNA BE PURE AND GAY,, MY SWEET YOUNG GAYS

The sounds of hooves and wagon wheels on the cobblestone of the village square had become the unrelenting soundtrack to Dan’s life ever since he could remember.He’d been working the village market since he could walk, and now that he was eighteen his mother had left him to tend the stall by himself so she could stay home and help his father tend to the farm.

Dan’s family was one of many that sold produce at the weekly village market, as well as one of many that claimed to have the lowest prices for the highest quality fruits and vegetables. Dan knew for a fact that they didn’t fit either of those claims, so he didn’t bother to be quite as loud of a merchant as his mother was.

Dan’s mother was a hardworking charismatic woman, and had no reservations when it came to selling her wares. At the market, it was all about who could grab the attention of potential customers as they browsed each stall, and it was Dan’s mother’s reputation for being somehow both the loudest and the friendliest that made it possible for Dan to sell just as much while she was away, gaining his own reputation as “Mrs. Avidan’s charming son.” Regular customers would visit each week, making small talk as they made their purchase, the usual “how’s the family?” and similar pleasantries.

Dan enjoyed working the weekly market more than working on the family farm, mostly because he was able to sit and relax in the shade rather than the manual labor he was required to do during the rest of the week. He didn’t mind the labor too terribly much either, it kept him active and busy. The hard work had also built him into quite a strapping young man, albeit still sort of lanky and long-limbed.

He seemed to be fairly popular among the girls his age, but he was too busy daydreaming to stick with one girl for too long before she got tired of him. He spent most of his time imagining scenarios where he was an adventurer, fighting dragons and solving citizens problems, being known as the local hero.

“Excuse me, how much for an apple?”

Dan snapped back to reality, looking up to see a rather handsome young man standing before him. He was tall, solidly built, and was looking Dan over with his warm brown eyes.

“Three copper for one, two silver for a dozen, two gold for a bushel.”

The young man handed Dan three copper, smiling and thanking him when Dan gave him the apple. Dan got a better look at him as he walked away.

Dan had never seen him around before, and he was dressed much more nicely than anyone who lived in the village, he must have been from the larger neighboring town. He was quite good looking, too: pristine porcelain skin, silky brown hair that fell just above his shoulders, an enchanting smile, and a voice like honey.

———————

The following week, everything was just the same as every week before it, save for the occasional appearance of the handsome young man from the market in Dan’s daydreams. Dan didn’t know what it was about the mysterious stranger that caught his eye, maybe it was his aura of purity, as if he’d never touched the soil or worked with his hands in his life.

Even the townspeople in the next settlement over worked for their living wages, although most of them did so as craftsmen or specialized shop owners. Maybe the young man was from the city, passing through the village to extended family nearby? Dan wondered if he would see him again.

———————

That Sunday, Dan’s mother joined him to run the market stall. Dan spent every free moment he could spare scanning the village square for the handsome stranger from the week before, letting his mother do all of the work.

After quite a while, he spotted the silky locks of the same young man that had visited him. Dan watched him walk about the square, only pretending to look at what the merchants were selling. He eventually made his way over to Dan and his mother, greeting them with a warm smile.

“What can I interest you in today, sir? We have the freshest vegetables in the village, harvested just this morning!”

She was quick to greet a new customer, as always. The young man seemed shy, tucking his hair behind his ear and speaking just loud enough to hear over the noise of the bustling market.

“Actually, I was wondering if this young man would be interested in taking a walk with me?”

He motioned to Dan, continuing.

“If I wouldn’t be interfering with his work, of course.”

Dan’s mother looked excited at the thought of it. She leaned in to whisper in Dan’s ear.

“You should go with him, he’s very handsome.”

Dan awkwardly agreed, standing to follow the young man. They walked out of the square and toward the garden common area.

“My name is Arin, by the way, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. I’m Dan.”

As they walked, they made casual conversation. Dan found Arin to be exceedingly likable, and they got along immediately as if they were old friends. After a while of walking together and making pleasant conversation, the two had circled back to the village square.

“I should let you get back to your work, but I’d really like to see you again. Would you meet me in the gardens at two tomorrow?”

Dan was dumbstruck. Why would someone like Arin be so interested in him?

“Of course, I’ll see you then.”

Arin smiled widely.

“See you then, Dan.”

Arin disappeared into the crowd, leaving Dan wondering exactly what he was feeling.


End file.
